HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD UNA HISTORIA MAS
by keep-calm-and-love-anime
Summary: la misma historia vuelta a subir...en fin, unas chicas de casi 2do grado de secundaria...cada una con una personalidad única, y una invasión de zombies...lean para ver en que se meten :)
1. Chapter 1

-Acto 1: un día normal con un giro inesperado.

**Lunes, 7:10 am.**

''Buen día chicos, abran su libro en la página 127 y copien el mapa'' dijo el profesor de Geografía entrando al salón, mientras dejaba sus cosas y se sentaba en la vieja silla de madera; provocando un incómodo chirrido que sonaba horroroso en el silencioso salón.

'' Hey, danahi...siéntate en el lugar de Airamzul...dijo que estaba bien...'' susurró Michelle a su amiga para que se sentaran juntas en la clase.

'' Está bien, ahorita que el profe se voltee'' replicó Danahi preparándose para cambiarse 3 lugares atrás quedando enfrente de Michelle y atrás de Gisela.

''Otra vez mapas?... que flojera'' se quejó Ángel sacando flojamente un mapa de su mochila

'' pues sí, pero ya que… lo bueno es que ya habíamos hecho el mapa de tarea'' yahir le contestó a su compañero de enfrente mientras le enseñaba triunfalmente un mapa ya hecho.

''etto….Yahir… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?'' preguntó Gisela volteando hacia el lado derecho para saber que era el trabajo.

''el mapa de la 127, el que dejaron de tarea el Viernes'' contestó Yahir volteando los ojos

'' ¿no era el mapa de la 120 el que fue de tarea?'' preguntó Danahi una vez sentada en el lugar de Airamzul.

''nop, era el de la 127!'' replicó Yahir

''120''

''127''

''120''

''127!''

La confusión se esparció entre Gisela que ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, Danahi y Yahir

''Ash, el de tarea era el de la 120 y el de ahorita es el de la 120!'' replicó una muy frustrada Michelle desde atrás de Danahi.

''JA JA! Te equivocaste de tarea'' contestó entre risas Gisela mientras apuntaba a Yahir con el dedo.

'' A ver chicos, silencio'' dijo el profesor poniéndose de pie intentando ser el 'dominante' en la situación… cosa que solo consigue burlas a sus espaldas; después de un tiempo, el profesor se acercó a la ventana y se quedó allí por un buen tiempo en pose de modelo…eso es raro…

Y así empiezan los días en el colegio, al menos un día de Lunes, con 2 horas de geografía seguidas de biología y matemáticas… la verdad no es nada interesante, y, aunque hubiera una clase 'divertida' ese día, todo iba a ser igual… nada fuera de lo normal….siempre lo mismo….todo se repite como en un espiral…y eso….aburre.

**Lunes, 7:52 am.**

Los alumnos ya habían acabado sus mapas y el profesor los puso a todos a hacer otro mapa (aun me pregunto para que quiere tantos mapas). El silencio formado en la clase era incomodo, y, por mucho que todos querían que el profe se largara del aula… no se les concedió esta vez. El único sonido en es salón era el estrepitoso rechinar de la silla de madera, eso, y el susurro de unos cuantos niños para luego ser callados por ese horripilante ser al que llaman profesor.

''tanaeri, ya me aburrí!'' susurro Gisela volteando hacia atrás para hablar con su amiga

''igual'' contesto

''que esta clase no se puede poner más aburrida?'' replico un muy aburrido Ángel hacia un Pablo muy gruñón.

En eso, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, pero en vez de ser el comun 'toc, toc toc' fue mas como un…'THUD…THUD…THUD…' como si en vez de ser una mano la que estuviera golpeando, fuera alguien estrellandose…o algo paercido, lo cual causo que todos pusieran 'cierta atencion' a la puerta.

'' diego, abre la puerta'' indico el profesor volteando hacia el alumno mas cercano de la puerta.

al abrirse la puerta, entró el prefecto; todos creian que era para informar algo, como siempre lo hacía, pero entró tambaleándose, de un lado a otro, con su uniforme sucio, desplanchado y lleno de tierra, y con los ojos en blanco.

''que rayos le pasó?'' comentó en silencio Michelle hacia Danahi y Tanaeri

en silencio, todos los alumnos preguntaban lo mismo... ya que el prefecto se habia quedado en la entrada con la mirada perdida y haciendo un ruido parecido a 'graashjdfkslshhhhhhhhhhhh'

cuando el prefecto decidio entrar, el prfecto se tambaleó haciendo que cayera en el escritorio de Diego Luna, lo cual hiso que gritara como niñita y corriera hacia la parte de atras.

''¿pero que demonios haces diego?'' pregunto el profesor irritado, pero diego no contesto...

el prefecto volteo la cabeza al oir el sonido de la voz del profesor y continuo avanzando, mientras el inepto profe esperaba las palabras de su superior. al llegar con el profesor prefecto se dio la vuelta mientras le daba la espalda a los alumnos y todos pudieron ver el porqué del grito de Diego: la espalda del superios estaba llena de rasguños, arañones y moretones, todo estaba lleno de sangre y parecia que su camisa no era blanca despues de todo...lo que mas incomodo a los alumnos que un tipo mordida que el prefecto portaba en la parte trasera del hombro derecho.

''estas viendo lo mismo que yo?'' se preguntaban unos a otros... mientras otros simplemente ponian una cara de completo trauma.

''¿porque esas caras?, ponganse a trabajar y-''

''profesor alejese del prefecto!'' interrumpió valientemente Asia levantandose del miguel, alfonso, adrian y todos los que se encontraban cerca del ''prefecto'' aprovechaban para irse a la parte de atras del aula.

'' se puede saber porque?'' pregunto bastante enfadado el profesor dado al mal comportamiento de sus alumnos.

'' esque...el...'' Asia no sabia que o como decirle la situacion al profesor

'' el prefecto esta... herido y basicamente parece muer-'' pero algo interrumpio a Tania al intentar ayudar a su amiga, el prefecto la volteo a ver: esos ojos en blanco, todos ensangrentados y con ojeras ya no tenian vida, y alli se dieron cuenta todos de que el prefecto ya no era el mismo, es mas, ni siquiera era el prefecto.

todo quedo en silencio despues de lo que dijo tania, o trato de decir. el prefecto, en un movimiento rapido tomó al profesor de los hombros y, sin que nadie lo esperara, lo mordió. la sangre se esparció entre los 3 escritorios mas cercanos y el piso. y, en menos de un parpadeo, todos los alumnos estaban de pie y pegados a la pared como si eso les diera proteccion ante la horrible escena frente a ellos.

hubo algunos que decidieron tomar video de la situacion, en este caso: Emilio K. Jose y Fabricio. porque...¿acaso se ve a un prefecto asesinar a un odioso profesor todos los dias?. no. mientras todos los demas observaban horrorizados la masacre. los gritos del profesor inundaban el aula, haciendo eco en lo mas profundo de los alumnos. gritos pidiendo, no, suplicando ayuda, pero nadie pudo hacer nada. segundos despues, el profesor cayo muerto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

¿que profundo no? esto se me ocurrio mientras veia highschool of the dead...lo del profesor de geografia me encanto ya que lo ODIO grrrrrrrrrrrr p*nche profe...

en fin... dejen reviews y diganme lo retorcida que esta mi mente...ñah...me da igual

tambien diganme si les gusta algun anime y cual! me sentiria muy feliz si supiera que no soy la unica loca en mi grupito...sin contar a mi amiga, claro.

bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Pues...otro capítulo y no me arrepiento de ello!

Veamos quien morirá esta vez...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Todos miraban horrorizados la escena, los ''camarógrafos'' dejaron de grabar y parecía que el reloj se había detenido. Si no hubiera sonado la campana para la 2da hora, nadie se hubiera movido...pero hubieran preferido que hubiera sido así.

El prefecto volteó hacia los alumnos arrinconados y volvió a decir algo parecido a: 'grshadsgshhhhhhhhhhhhhh' pero otra voz lo acompañó: el profesor de geografía se había levantado de su asiento y todos pensaban que seguía vivo y que todo fue, o era una pesadilla. El profesor, junto al prefecto caminaron hacia la puerta, de donde venía el sonido; pero la puerta estaba cerrada, a lo cual, obvio, chocaron, chocaron y chocaron.

'' que pendejos son…¿no saben ni abrir una puerta y así quieren enseñarnos?'' murmuró Diego Luna ya salido del trance.

'' mejor no digas nada Diego…'' lo cayó Luis, que estaba arrinconado en la esquina

'' si Diego, no digas nada, tu ni siquiera aprendes algo aunque la inteligencia se estrellara en tu cara'' dijo Michelle desde el otro lado del salón, abrazando a Danahi.

'' etto…Tanaeri-chan…el profesor de Geografía se convirtió en un tipo de zombie?'' pregunto Gisela que también estaba abrazando a Tanaeri

''no…nada mas actúa como zombie después de que lo mordieron'' contestó con sarcasmo Ángel

''ash….perdóname la vida Ángel'' replico Gisela

''a la otra metete en tus propios asuntos'' agrego Tanaeri y Gisela le sacó la lengua

'' Y ustedes porque se pusieron a grabar?'' preguntó Tania a Emilio K. y a los demás

'' Yo que sé...se nos antojó y ya...'' contestó Fabricio

'' No le tienes que contestar así'' dijo enojado Emilio K. a lo cual todos los del salón se pusieron a chiflarles y a decirles algo a Tania y Emilio K. como ''se gustan'' ''ya bésense'' o algo así

'' Oigan... ya cállense'' susurró Elma

'' Uy si... ahora tu eres la jefa ¿no?'' dijo Adrián volteando los ojos

'' El único jefe aquí soy yo'' replicó Jesús (chiw-suena como 'chu') en una de las esquinas del salón

''Si...chiw es el jefe aquí'' dijo uno de los alumnos. Y así se pusieron a discutir todos juntos...y...digamos que no son tan callados que digamos. Lo último que pasó fue que alguien gritó: 'CORRAN! AHI VIENEN LOS ZOMBIESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!' y todos salieron corriendo

'' VAMONOS DE AQUÍ'' gritaron Michelle y Gisela corriendo hacia la salida acompañada de Tanaeri y Danahi, pero tuvieron que detenerse ya que todos habían pensado en lo mismo: ir hacia la salida. Por lo tanto todos estaban atrancados en la puerta.

'' creo que tenemos un problema'' murmuró Danahi ya entrando en pánico

'' además…¿Dónde está Jessica?'' preguntó Tanaeri buscándola por todos lados

''ahí está'' señaló Michelle señalando el asiento de Jessica: ella no se había movido ni un centímetro…al parecer se quedó petrificada del miedo, o esperaba a que todos se fueran de la puerta.

'' Jessicosa! Ven…todas, vámonos a la ventana!'' gritó Gisela una vez vió a Jessica y la tomó de la mano dirigiéndose a la ventana, todas siguieron a Gisela que fue hacia la ventana más cercana, que estaba justo al lado del asiento de Jessica y abrió la ventana, Gisela saltó saliendo al pasillo, volteó a ambos lados y vio a sus compañeros tirándose unos a otros tratando de salir y corriendo por sus vidas; después de que Gisela salió, la siguió Michelle.

'' apúrense vacas!'' gritó Michelle una vez fuera del horripilante salón

'' no nos apures!'' contestó una enfadada Danahí mientras trataba de salir por la ventana.

'' ve subiendo Jessicosa.'' Le dijo Tanaeri a Jessica ayudándola a subir al mesa banco.

''ahora solo falta Tanaeri…miren! Esos inútiles siguen sin salir de allí'' contestó riéndose Gisela al ver que sus compañeros seguían si poder salir de la puerta.

'' muy bien…aquí vo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH(A/N: creo que me excedí en el grito -.-)'' gritó Tanaeri mientras trataba de salir por la ventana, el prefecto, o el zombie del prefecto le tomó la pierna y la jalaba para morderla mientras ella lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

'' Tanaeri!'' gritaron todas viendo a su amiga en peligro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

ÑAH! Que cortito está -.- perdón. Pero ALGUIEN me estuvo apurando así que subí lo que tenía…es poquito, pero algo es algo…trabajo en otras historias (que tal vez no termine) y pienso hacer mas largos los capitulos….

Acepto críticas constructivas y muchos muchos reviews!

Ahora mi canción favorita es TOKYO TEDDY BEAR de kagamine Rin XD

Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Uf… nadie murió en el capítulo anterior… ¿tal vez Tanaeri se morirá? (la verdad es que no lo sé…voy escribiendo la historia como se me va ocurriendo)

Hoy estoy medio molesta, hay una decisión muy difícil que tengo que tomar… y ya volvimos a clases grrrrrrrrrr…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**-anteriormente-**

''ahora solo falta Tanaeri…miren! Esos inútiles siguen sin salir de allí'' contestó riéndose Gisela al ver que sus compañeros seguían sin poder salir de la puerta.

'' muy bien…aquí vo-AAAAAAAAAH!(A/N: creo que así es más normal el grito)'' gritó Tanaeri mientras trataba de salir por la ventana, el prefecto, o el zombi del prefecto le tomó la pierna y la jalaba para morderla mientras ella lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

'' Tanaeri!'' gritaron todas viendo a su amiga en peligro, Gisela trató de entrar de nuevo por la ventana, pero Danahí la detuvo. Mientras que Michelle tomaba de la mano a Tanaeri para que no se la llevara el zombie y Jessica ayudaba a Michelle.

'' déjala en paz engendro come cerebros!'' gritaron Adrián y Chiw golpeando al zombie en la espalda, mientras Luis y Miguel trataban de cortarle la mano con la que estaba agarrando a Tanaeri con unas viles tijeras de quinta marca patito… lo extraño es que funcionó: el prefecto soltó a su víctima, haciendo que saliera volando por la ventana y cayera encima de Danahí y Michelle; a las cuales no les importó y junto a Jessica, la abrazaron.

'' muchas gracias por ayudar a Tanaeri'' dijo Gisela muy feliz a Chiw, Adrián, Luis y Miguel, quienes seguían luchando con el zombie.

'' no hay problema, nosotros los MA-CHOS estamos aquí para ayudarlas'' contestó Luciéndose Alfonso (alias: Poncho, Ponchis o Ponchito) señalando a otro par de niños luchando contra el zombie del profesor de Geografía, (Fabricio, Emilio K., el otro Emilio, Cesar (el forever) y..Otros por ahí)

'' como digas Poncho…que buena broma esa de los machos JAJAJA!'' se burló Michelle que aun abrazaba a Tanaeri

'' no, en verdad el trabajo más duro lo hacemos los hombres; ¿cuándo van a entender las muje-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'' (A/N: ¿el grito ya fue normal?) Gritó José al ser mordido por el prefecto…la sangre chorreaba de su brazo izquierdo; mientras sus gritos aturdían los tímpanos de las chicas afuera del aula; Gisela abrazó a Tanaeri por miedo al igual que Danahí a Michelle y Tanaeri le tapó los ojos a la inocente Jessica para que no quedaran tantos traumas en su mente.

'' ¿saben qué? Las mujeres se pueden cuidar solas yo me largo!'' gritó horrorizado Adrián saltando por la ventana seguido de Miguel y Chiw.

'' esp-esperen! No me dejen aquí!'' gritó José antes de caer desfallecido debido a la falta de sangre y en pocos segundos convertido en un muerto viviente.

'' vámonos de aquí!'' gritó Jessica y salió corriendo por el largo pasillo hacia la sala de la directora, seguida de Gisela, Tanaeri, Danahí y Michelle.

'' cuando quiere, corre muy rápido'' Dijo entre respiraciones agitadas Danahí refiriéndose a Jessica.

''si es cierto…'' contestó Tanaeri.

''_ch-chotto mate kudasai!''_ gritó Gisela de repente al estar a medio camino corriendo.

''eh?'' dijeron todas, dejando de correr dado a la extraña palabra de Gisela

''ash…esperen un momento por favor?'' replicó Gisela algo enfadada

''y porque tenemos que esperar? Hay un montón de zombies ahí, y yo quiero vivir'' contesto Danahí cruzando los brazos

'' miren..'' añadió Gisela señalando por el balcón del edificio donde estaban;

'' mirar que?'' pregunto molesta Michelle

'' ahí está Carolina!'' susurró Gisela asustada por su amiga. Ella estaba en el primer piso, en el área de preparatoria; evadiendo unos cuantos zombies y ayudando a otros a seguir huyendo.

'' porque no le hablas?'' añadió Jessica

'' son zombies, Jessicosa… no pueden vernos, pero si escucharnos… si le grito a Carolina… nos encontrarán'' siguió susurrando Gisela

'' hay que hacerle señas!'' dijo emocionada Michelle

'' vale!'' dijeron todas y se pusieron a hacer señas como mensas, agitando los brazos todas por igual.

Después de un tiempo, Carolina volteó hacia el edificio de secundaria, y, al ver a sus amigas sanas y salvas…(sin contar sus mentes) sonrió y saludó de vuelta

''nos miró! Nos miró!'' dijo emocionada Gisela, quien le hiso señas de acercarse, y ella le preguntó –por señas- donde se iban a juntar

'' es cierto…¿en dónde nos juntamos?'' preguntó Tanaeri

''mmmmmm…¿la dirección?'' añadió Jessica

''ok!'' dijeron todas haciéndoles señas para ir hacia el aula donde se encontraba la directora; estaba en el 2do piso, justo a unos metros donde se encontraban Danahí y las otras; así que era fácil ir hacia allí. Carolina asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la sala de la directora. Al estar allí, Gisela y carolina se abrazaron y cerraron la puerta con seguro.

''uf…'' suspiraron todas.

'' ahora qué?'' preguntó Gisela

''pues….es cierto! ¿No han visto a Emilia y a Perla y Metzli?'' añadió Michelle

''se fueron juntas al baño de abajo…'' dijo Jessica

''muy bien…entonces…¿ahora qué?'' pregunto esta vez Danahí

''primero, necesitamos….armas''

No había terminado Gisela de terminar su frase cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta: 'THUD, THUD, THUD' todas miraron a la puerta y se quedaron perplejas.

''mi*rda''

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

Seeeeeeeeeeeeeee…tengo sueño, si hay alguna falta de ortografía avísenme…pero lo acabo de escribir y subir…yo ni los cheko!

Bye bye! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz -.-


	4. Chapter 4

De mala gana, pero ahí esta el 5to capitulo…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

''muy bien…entonces… ¿ahora qué?'' pregunto esta vez Danahí

''primero, necesitamos….armas''

No había terminado Gisela de terminar su frase cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta: 'THUD, THUD, THUD' todas miraron a la puerta y se quedaron perplejas.

''mi*rda'' dijo Carolina yéndose hasta la parte de atrás del escritorio de la directora

'' ahora qué? Ahora qué?'' susurró Danahí entrando en pánico

''que no cunda el pánico!'' valerosamente se paró Tanaeri en ademán de superhéroe

''hmpf, y la dice la que la salvaron un bonche de niños…ya le estas poniendo el cuerno a tu amigo otaku eh?'' murmuró en tono burlón Gisela refiriéndose a un amigo que tiene Tanaeri y Gisela lo usa en broma para molestar a su amiga

''que no es mi novio!'' le contesto irritada Tanaeri

''déjala, de seguro esta celosa porque a ella no la salvaron los niños!'' murmuró Michelle en el mismo tono burlón de Gisela

THUD, THUD, THUD, THU-CRACK! Ese último sonido fue la puerta de la dirección rompiéndose para dejar paso a muchos alumnos zombificados escupiendo sangre y acercándose a las chicas de primer grado de secundaria.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' gritaron todas sin saber qué hacer y haciéndose para atrás

'' al baño! Todas métanse al baño!'' desesperada y sin saber qué hacer, ordenó Jessica casi inconscientemente.

Al estar todas dentro del pequeño baño, (no malpiensen) Gisela, Tanaeri, Danahí, Jessica, Michelle y Carolina se miraron unas a otras sin saber qué hacer y con miedo en sus miradas; el único sonido en el cuarto era la agitada respiración de las chicas y los lamentos de los muertos vivientes.

''muévete! Quiero saber que hay allí'' susurró Carolina refiriéndose a un gabinete al lado del escusado, al abrirlo, sonó un fuerte rechinido, lo cual puso los pelos de punta a todas las niñas vivas en el sucio y apestoso baño.

''shhhhhhhhhh..'' la calló Danahí para que los zombies no escucharan. Al abrir el gabinete, Carolina se encontró con una ametralladora, millones de cartuchos y una pequeña navaja de bolsillo, lo cual hiso que todas se quedaran con los ojos abiertos como platos.

'' pero que se trae la doña entre manos?'' preguntó Gisela en tono sarcástico y refiriéndose a la directora.

'' no lo sé…pero es hora de matar zombiesssss!'' exclamó Carolina levantando la ametralladora en el aire y guardando los cartuchos en su lonchera

''escuchen, este es el plan: vamos al salón, agarramos las loncheras para tener que tragar, y buscamos la salida de aquí, ¿entienden?'' susurró Carolina detendiamente dirigiéndose a la perilla para abrirla.

''. . .ok!...'' dijeron todas. Y Carolina giró la perilla y abrió la puerta, dando paso a un millón de zombies en el cuarto de la directora, entre los que ellos conocían, estaban la directora, la psicóloga y algunos estudiantes de 3er grado de secundaria.

''listas?'' preguntó Carolina viendo el panorama.

''s-si!'' trataron de decir todas valerosamente

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Me gusta dejar las cosas en suspenso! ¿Qué mas puedo decir? Jajajajaja

Uf… bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Decidí eliminar este capítulo…pero lo volví a subir ya que se me hiso muy muy cortito…como he estado ocupada con los exámenes, no subiré capitulo tan seguido…como si lo hiciera….en fin!

. . .avisos, avisos. . . ah sí! Estoy perdiendo la inspiración en esto así que…tengo que volver a ver highschool of the dead y…ñah, ya saben ;)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

''Muy bien…entonces… ¿ahora qué?'' pregunto esta vez Danahí

''Primero, necesitamos….armas''

No había terminado Gisela de terminar su frase cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta: 'THUD, THUD, THUD' todas miraron a la puerta y se quedaron perplejas.

''Mi*rda'' dijo Carolina yéndose hasta la parte de atrás del escritorio de la directora

'' Ahora qué? Ahora qué?'' susurró Danahí entrando en pánico

''que no cunda el pánico!'' valerosamente se paró Tanaeri en ademán de superhéroe

''hmpf, y la dice la que la salvaron un bonche de niños…ya le estas poniendo el cuerno a tu amigo otaku eh?'' murmuró en tono burlón Gisela refiriéndose a un amigo que tiene Tanaeri y Gisela lo usa en broma para molestar a su amiga

''que no es mi novio!'' le contesto irritada Tanaeri

''déjala, de seguro esta celosa porque a ella no la salvaron los niños!'' murmuró Michelle en el mismo tono burlón de Gisela

THUD, THUD, THUD, THU-CRACK! Ese último sonido fue la puerta de la dirección rompiéndose para dejar paso a muchos alumnos zombificados escupiendo sangre y acercándose a las chicas de primer grado de secundaria.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' gritaron todas sin saber qué hacer y haciéndose para atrás

'' al baño! Todas métanse al baño!'' desesperada y sin saber qué hacer, ordenó Jessica casi inconscientemente.

Al estar todas dentro del pequeño baño, (no malpiensen) Gisela, Tanaeri, Danahí, Jessica, Michelle y Carolina se miraron unas a otras sin saber qué hacer y con miedo en sus miradas; el único sonido en el cuarto era la agitada respiración de las chicas y los lamentos de los muertos vivientes.

''muévete! Quiero saber que hay allí'' susurró Carolina refiriéndose a un gabinete al lado del escusado, al abrirlo, sonó un fuerte rechinido, lo cual puso los pelos de punta a todas las niñas vivas en el sucio y apestoso baño.

''shhhhhhhhhh..'' la calló Danahí para que los zombies no escucharan. Al abrir el gabinete, Carolina se encontró con una ametralladora, millones de cartuchos y una pequeña navaja de bolsillo, lo cual hiso que todas se quedaran con los ojos abiertos como platos.

'' pero que se trae la chaparra entre manos?'' preguntó Gisela en tono sarcástico y refiriéndose a la directora.

'' no lo sé…pero es hora de matar zombiesssss!'' exclamó Carolina levantando la ametralladora en el aire y guardando los cartuchos en su lonchera

''escuchen, este es el plan: vamos al salón, agarramos las loncheras para tener que tragar, y buscamos la salida de aquí, ¿entienden?'' susurró Carolina detendiamente dirigiéndose a la perilla para abrirla.

''. . .ok!...'' dijeron todas. Y Carolina giró la perilla y abrió la puerta, dando paso a un millón de zombies en el cuarto de la directora, entre los que ellos conocían, estaban la directora, la psicóloga y algunos estudiantes de 3er grado de secundaria.

''listas?'' preguntó Carolina viendo el panorama.

''s-si!'' trataron de decir todas valerosamente y Carolina abrió la puerta del baño.

**-en el baño de niñas del 1er piso-**

''aaaaaaaahhh! Váyanse de una vez!grrrrrrrrrrr'' maldecia una enfadada Emilia mientras empujaba la puerta del baño tratando de evitar que los zombies entraran y las mataran. Cuando al fin logró cerrar la puerta con seguro; procuró no hacer ruido al irse a sentar al borde del cuarto de baño junto con sus 2 compañeras: Perla y Metzli…

'' porque esta pasando todo esto?'' preguntó Metzi asustada dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta de la entrada del baño.

'' no lo se…'' contestó Perla suspirando mientras Emilia asintió con la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**EMILIA P.O.V (PUNTO DE VISTA)**_

_Estaba sentada en mi escritorio, pensando en como el profesor de jotografi-perdón, GEOGRAFÍA podía ser tan inepto como para no darse cuenta de que Emilio K. y Jose estaban jugando con sus teléfonos celulares; lo peor de todo, es que hoy es lunes…lo que significa 2 horas con ese asqueroso ser al que nos hacen llamar profesor._

_Unos cuantos mapas por hacer y podre ''descansar'' en paz…de seguro nos va a poner a hacer graficas o algo así…uf…esto no es NADA divertido; me pregunto que pasaría si….THUD, THUD, THUD…¿Qué fue eso? De seguro es la chaparra…JA! Como me gusta decirle así…chaparra, dado a su pequeña estatura, parece un pequeño duende…o elfo….o quizás- WOW! ¿Qué LE PASÓ AL PREFECTO? _

_Desde mi lugar, puedo verlo perfectamente…estoy básicamente en el centro del salón, así que….¿hey, a donde van todos? Que miedosos…todos se van hacia atrás incluso Diego Luna…que gracioso es verlo correr como niñita! Y Paul! Esa bola de grasa corriendo siempre me ha causado taaaaaanta gracia! Y esta corriendo como niñita asustada también! Al menos hoy hubo algo interesante en la escuela…me pregunto si en la cafetería…una mano fría en mi hombro y un aliento apestoso seguido de un sonido parecido a: 'aaasfghrhewveu9cwxnozmklZQWUINM'' interrumpió mis pensamientos; veo a todos mis compañeros mirarme con horror en sus rostros, decido voltear para enfrentarme a lo que sea que me estuviera tocando._

''_AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'' grité al ver al prefecto con su mirada perdida y vomitando sangre sobre mi no-planchado uniforme. Era asqueroso y horripilante…antes de que todos los alumnos se den cuenta de que deben salir del salón, debo escapar de aquí. _

_Miré Jessica sentada en su escritorio, con la mirada perdida…pobre, de seguro ya se traumó; decidí ir hacia ella para llevarla conmigo pero una voz me lo impidió:_

''_CORRAN! AHÍ VIENEN LOS ZOMBIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!'' _

_Apenas y pude asimilar lo que ocurría: después del grito, todos se pusieron a correr histéricamente como vacas desaforadas, era salir de allí o ayudar a Jessica; decidi la primera ya que era la mas segura…._

_Ya había salido del corredor, __cuando escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre; eran Perla y Metzli que corrian despavoridas hacia mi, nos juntamos y decidimos entrar al baño; pero hacíamos mucho ruido y los zombies casi nos comían. Y ahora estamos aquí, sentadas en el piso del baño._

**_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_**

''emilia…¿estas bien?''preguntó preocupada perla

''si, estoy bien…'' contestó

'' el baño no nos dará protección por mucho tiempo, debemos hallar la forma de salir…''analizó Metzli viendo la puerta del baño

BANG! (QUE SONIDO TAN CHAFA…imaginen un disparo)

''que fue eso?'' preguntó Perla.

**-en la sala de la directora-**

''JUSTO EN EL BLANCO!'' gritó triunfante Carolina al darle justo en la cabeza a un estudiante de tercer grado.

''apurate caro, la pistola hace mucho ruido y traerá mas zombies'' dijo Gisela alterada

''dejenmelo a mi'' contestó carolina apuntándole a otro estudiante.

BANG!

es todo por hoy

Me largo a dormir


	6. Chapter 6

Me tarde un poco en subir capi porque me quede viendo anime y escribiendo otras historias que subiré pronto…lamento la demora….

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**-en la sala de la directora-**

''JUSTO EN EL BLANCO!'' gritó triunfante Carolina al darle justo en la cabeza a un estudiante de tercer grado.

''apurate caro, la pistola hace mucho ruido y traerá mas zombies'' dijo Gisela alterada

''dejenmelo a mi'' contestó carolina apuntándole a otro estudiante.

BANG!

''alli vienen mas zombies!'' susurró Jessica escondiéndose detrás de Danahí.

''es por el ruido de la ametralladora'' dijo Tanaeri

''mejor guarda las balas para otro momento'' sugirió Michelle, quien estaba moviéndose hacia carolina

'' ocupamos un arma silenciosa'' dijo Danahí buscando algo que les sirviera

'' esto me servirá!'' gritó triunfalmente Gisela levantando en alto un palo de fierro que se encontró sosteniendo una bandera…(A/N: seeeeee soy muy patriótica)

''shhhhhhhhhhhhhh…'' la callaron todas al escuchar el grito que hiso Gisela para luego paniquearse al ver que un zombie se acercaba a ella.

'' muerete!'' gritó de nuevo Gisela al ver al zombie casi morder su brazo y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que este cayera al suelo derramando mas sangre en el piso y en el blanco uniforme de la estudiante de secundaria.

''vamonos ya!'' gritó Danahi al ver que todas se habían quedado viendo como Gisela mató al zombie y tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

Segundos después, todas reccionaron y siguieron su camino; salieron de la sala de la directora, con destino al salón de 1°B, al ir caminando, Michelle paró de repente y se quedó viendo al salón de 2°B, a lo cual todas vieron también; y se dieron cuenta de que allí mismo estaba el profesor de Geografia, Euclebio (:3 shhhhhhh) viendo por la ventana.

'' déjenmelo a mi; este será mi sueño hecho realidad'' murmuró Gisela entrando al salón con las demás niñas siguiéndola, Gisela sujetó fuertemente el fierro y se avalanzó corriendo con el fierro en alto.

''SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEBOOOOOOOO-UF!'' se quejó Gisela al sentir que el fierro con el que iba a re-matar al profe era agarrado y doblado, de tal forma que Gisela quedara tirada en el suelo, y sus amigas se asustaran y fueran a ayudarla.

Euclebio, volteó lentamente hacia atrás donde estaban las chicas y dio un suspiro antes de decir:

''ash, son ESAS de 1°B…'' y mirando a la puerta añadió: '' y Jessica'' alo cual todas le dirigieron una mirada asesina a la pobre Jessica.

''p-pero usted…fue…''

''zombificado'' añadió Michelle interrumpiendo a Tanaeri, quien ya había ayudado a levantar a Gisela.

''yo no fui el zombificado.'' Digo engreídamente el profesor

''entonces digame que ch*ngados hace vivo!'' le gritó en la cara Gisela al profesor ya enfadada, porque el le quito la oportunidad de matarlo

''hmpf…nunca fuiste de mis favoritas; pero, sigo vivo porque….simplemente odio el salón de 1°B''

''uuuuuuuhhhh, en verdad los odian'' dijo burlonamente carolina, quien estaba en el salón de 1°A

''tampoco 1°A es de mis favoritos, CAROLINA'' agregó el profesor dándole una mirada de desprecio a Gisela y Carolina, quienes decidieron irse con Jessica

'' como decía, odio el salón de 1°B, así que le estuve pagando a un maestro suplente para que se vista como yo y haga mi trabajo, mientras yo me quedo aquí, esperando a que acabe la hora con ustedes.'' Contestó el profesor mientras sacaba un espejo de quien sabe donde y se peinaba con sus dedos, tratándose ver mejor.

''entonces todo lo hiso por flojera?'' contestó irónicamente Danahí viendo con mas desprecio al profesor

''en efecto, ahora; como yo soy el adulto en este salón…'' dijo mientras señalaba el salón con un extraño ademan de manos, y con una sonrisa malvada, añadió:

''haran lo que yo diga; y, como veo que se les da bien el matar zombies…me sacarán de aquí'' prosiguió señalando a Carolina y Gisela quienes estaban manchadas por sangre de zombies y con sus armas en las manos, quienes se voltearon a ver y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

''si lo hacemos que ganamos con eso?''

'' quien sabe…pero recuerden que yo se manejar y ustedes no…eso es mejor que irse a pie'' contesto con la misma sonrisa de gato chesire de antes.

''bien, pero si no nos agrada tu forma de ser; nos largamos y te dejamos solo'' contestó a la defensiva Michelle

''no si yo lo hago antes; michelle''

''d-debemos irnos; los zombies ya están subiendo las 2 escaleras del 2do piso'' dijo preocupada Jessica asomándose por la puerta.

**-en el baño de niñas del primer piso:-**

''oigan! Los zombies ya se fueron!'' dijo emocionada Metzli después de ver por un agujero en la puerta

''vamonos a buscar a las demás!'' y de un salto Perla se levantó para luego, ayudar a Emilia e irse por la escalera que estaba arriba del baño y conectaba al baño con el área de secundaria 'B'.

''no hagan ruido, no se alarmen, y si ven a una amiga nuestra y esta mordida, déjenla no hay salvación a eso'' advirtió Emilia antes de salir del baño

''si mama'' dijeron burlonamente Perla y Metzli, saliendo del baño y subiendo las escaleras, quienes, para su sorpresa no había ningún zombie. Al final del pasillo, vieron que en la puerta de 2°B se asomaba Jessica y salía del salón acompañada de Gisela, Tanaeri, Danahi ,Michelle, Carolina y el profesor Euclebio…

''que hace shebo allí?'' preguntó irónicamente Emilia viendo al profesor salir del salón con las chicas y dirigiéndose a donde estaban ellas.

'' miren! Son Emilia, Metzli y Perla!'' gritaron todas y fueron a abrazarlas, pero evitaron a Gisela y a Carolina quienes estaban llenas de sangre de Zombie.

**Lunes, 9:45 am: baño de hombres, 2do piso (A/N:que? Era el mejor lugar para esconderse de una invasión zombie!)**

'' ahora, la salida mas segura es la de preparatori-''

''soy el adulto, yo decido. La salida de preparatoria esta infestada de zombies, asi que es mejor salir de allí en auto, pero no cabran todas… tendremos que dejar a algunas'' interrumpió Euclebio a Danahi mientras hacían su plan de escape.

''eso nunca! Si es posible nos vamos todas juntas y arriba del carro!'' gritó a la defensiva Tanaeri, lo cual solo gano un regaño del profesor euclebio.

'' debe haber otra forma'' insistió Jessica

''no, no la hay…deben quedarse y morir…empezemos por Michelle, Emilia y Gisela''

'' ash…me largo de aquí'' murmuró Gisela tomando su fierro y saliendo del baño de hombres.

''hey, no te vayas!'' dijo Tanaeri levantándose para seguirla, pero el profe la detuvo y cerró la puerta para evitar que los zombies entraran (A/N: no hay peligro de que el profe viole a las niñas, recuerden que es gay)

**-con Gisela, en el patio de secundaria, 9:55 am:**

''estupido profe con sus joterias..¿quien se cree que es? La princesita del reino de la caca?, JA! Porfavor'' decía Gisela para si misma, cuando escucho un grito que venia del salón de 3°A y con eso, sujetó su fierro y fue a ver quien era la que gritaba.

''AUXILIO! PORFAVOR…NO QUIERO MORIR ASI! QUIERO VIVIR COMO EN THE WALKING DEAD!'' gritaba la maestra Claudia en una esquina con 3 zombies arrinconándola, el salón de 3°A, estaba hecho trizas, el escritorio se estaba quemando y todos los bancos estaban volcados, mientras que se esuchaba un:THUD, THUD, THUD, desde el armario donde supo que habían encerrado a uno de ''ellos'' allí.

''maistra?'' dijo Gisela extrañada y levantando una ceja al ver a su maestra en tal estado

''niña pony! Ayúdame! Me quieren comer'' le contestó la maestra usando el apodo que ella misma le dio, dado a su afición a my Little pony.

''oki doki!'' dijo, y con eso levanto su fierro y golpeó al zombue de en medio en la panza, haciendo que volteara repentinamente y se dirigiera hacia ella, a lo cual aprovecho para golpearlo en la cabeza, causando que la cara de Gisela se manchara de sangre, y después de destruir a los zombies restantes, aprovecho para ayudar a la maestra y contarle todo lo que pasó desde lo que pasó en clase de geografía hasta el malvado plan del profesor mientras se dirigían donde estaban las otras.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

Perdón si esta cortito, pero eso es lo que tengo…

Me duele la cabeza, y les suplico déjenme un review…si quieren díganme en que puedo mejorar y que les gusta o no!

:3bye bye 


End file.
